


It's Raining (Ra)Men

by stardustacademia (cosmiclarents)



Series: CaNOODLEing [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also this is crack, Drabble, M/M, also pasta is good, i think, i think this happened because i'm hungry idek man, nishi and tanaka are the best parents eva, pasta is great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiclarents/pseuds/stardustacademia
Summary: "You're like a spaghetti. You are straight, until a little red something comes and pours hot water on you. You're straight like a spaghetti until it gets hot and steamy." - Tanaka Ryuunosuke





	

**Author's Note:**

> idek I saw this meme thingy pic about spaghetti and straightness and this was born
> 
> Halfway tempted to put a co-author here cause I wouldn't have even typed this up if this guy's mere presence didn't make ideas pop outta me at the speed of light  
> he also came up with the title  
> but he works in the darkness, sadly ):  
> YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE

"I'm _straight_ ," Tobio groaned.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and turned away, clearly done with this conversation.

"So is spaghetti," Nishinoya replied sagely. Tobio looked at him strangely.

"Supa...Spah--"

" _Spaghetti_ , idiot," Tsukishima barked. "Spah-get-ee."

Tobio huffed and crossed his arms, growling lowly. "Shut up," he mumbled.

"Listen son," Tanaka began in a solemn voice, "you're like spaghetti."

"What the fuck does that--"

"You're brittle, bland, and straight. Apparently."

Tsukishima let out a chuckle at that.

"How is insulting me supposed to--" He was cut off by finger being pressed to his lips. Tanaka put an arm around his shoulders and swayed them back and forth, pointing to the distance. Tobio squinted in confusion, trying to find whatever the fuck Tanaka was pointing to.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Tanaka shushed him again and turned him so that they were eye to eye. Tobio was confused. Tanaka looked him in the eye, face serious.

"You're like a spaghetti. You _are_  straight, until a little red something comes and pours hot water on you. You're straight like a spaghetti until it gets hot and steamy." Tobio's confusion must have showed on his face, because Nishinoya threw his hands up and marched over. Then _he_  turned Tobio to face him.

"Kageyama," he said. "You're instant ramen. You're brittle, dry, and a cheap imitation of something more appealing and appetizing. No one wants you except for broke college students and people going through a midlife crisis. Do you know how instant ramen looks?"

Before Tobio could respond--angrily, he might add--Nishinoya pulled something out of his pocket. The wrapping crinkled as he tore it open. And then something hard hit his face. It bounced off and plopped to the ground sadly. "See that?" Nishinoya asked.

Tobio rubbed his nose and looked to where Nishinoya was now pointing. " _That's_  how straight you are."

Tobio looked at the now broken noodles in horror, mortified at being called a freeze dried item of convenience. He saw what his senior meant though, when he took in the shape of the noodles, coiled around themselves in ready-to-be-made pre-shaped casing. His look must have said it all, as Nishinoya nodded and Tanaka slapped him on the back for good measure.

"Good talk," Tanaka said cheerfully. Tobio was still miffed at the comparison, though he'd get over it. He froze, however, when a painfully familiar squeaky voice rounded the corner.

"Kagayyyaammmaaa!" it called, and the telltale sound of shoes hitting the ground found its way to Tobio's ears. He tensed, not ready to see the boy so soon. He looked around in panic, trying to find somewhere to hide, but it was too late.

"And here comes the hot water," Tsukishima snickered, and then Hinata was crashing into his back.

 _I hate ramen_ , Tobio thought bitterly.

**Author's Note:**

> I...have no explanation for this?  
> I'm a pathetic human being, I know. You can come for me with pitchforks  
>  ~~comments and kudos are always appreciated tho if ur up to it ya feel?~~


End file.
